doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Swan Pond
Swan Pond is the first episode in Series 6 and is the first episode to feature the Doctor's new companion, Amy Pond. It airs on April 3rd 2011. It features new enemies, the Terodines. Synopsis "You're special. I don't know how, but you are! Which is all the more reason to come with me!" -- The Doctor The Doctor is alone. Still mourning over both the death of Kale and the departure of Martha - he crashes into a small English village. There he meets a very stubborn Scottish girl, her boyfriend and some very unhappy snake monsters. Plot Picking up directly from Joyeux Noel, the TARDIS, broken and diving down towards Earth. The newly-regenerated Doctor is too busy checking on his new body and picking up on his earlier memories to notice that he was plummeting down into the middle of England. The TARDIS jumps up suddenly, alerting the Doctor of his current scenario. He begins flipping swicthes and levers but the console goes on fire and the Doctor merely resorts to tying himself to a chair and hanging on until the TARDIS finally crashes. Outside the sideways box, a young woman with a flashlight in a garden looks out to see the TARDIS out on the road. She gets startled when the doors suddenly open but she continues moving closer to it. All of a sudden, the Doctor pops up, battered and bruised by the crash and looks around and sees the young woman in front of him. She demands to know who he is, and the Doctor replies that he is 'still working on that'. She asks what the TARDIS is and why it is sideways in the middle of the road. The Doctor tells her that it is a time machine and it's... broken. She is skeptical, but the Doctor then brings her up and shows her the damaged console room, with everything on the floor, staying on the floor, instead of falling to the wall. The Doctor asks her for her name, to which she replies - Amy. Amy instantly believes the Doctor and asks him if he would be able to fix it. The Doctor quickly reassures her that it would take no problem, he just had to wait until it fixed itself. He then goes on to mention that he probably should stay for a while. Amy asks why, and the Doctor replies by saying that a giant snake is behind her. Amy turns and sees a huge, green, red-eyed snake roaring and the Doctor grabs her arm and pulls her back into her house and the snake is in hot pursuit. The Doctor closes the door right before the snake attacks and it gets its fangs stuck in the woodwork. It angrily tries to pull itself off. The Doctor tells Amy that they should get to the kitchen. Amy asks what that thing was. The Doctor tells her that it is a Terodine, an alien snake that goes to one planet and feeds on the natives before getting full and going back to its home planet before going off again to another planet and do the same thing there. Amy asks what they should do to stop it. Just then, the Terodine breaks the door off the hinges and bites down, smashing the door to pieces. It then makes its way inside the house, slithering through the hallways for its prey. The Doctor says that Terodines have this chemical secreeting from their skin which reacts violently to methylated spirits. Amy finds some white spirit in the drawer and sees that the Terodine found them in the kitchen and is ready to strike, but Amy throws the spirit at the Terodine, which screams and hisses and slithers off outside where it thrahes about and then develops grotesque boils and eventually dies. Amy then comments in disbelief, that a giant snake just crahsed through her house and is lying dead in the garden. The Doctor says that that would probably be the last she sees of any of them as only one Terodine ever shows up to one planet. Amy then asks him to come inside, to wait for the TARDIS to repair and he seems happy to. When inside, her phone rings and she answers to someone called Rory. She says he should come over, as he is not going to believe her over the phone. Sometime later, Rory arrives, frantically asking if Amy is okay, as the front door is gone and he couldn't help notice that a dead giant snake is outisde. Amy exhausted, says that she's fine and she wants to introduce him to her new friend, the Doctor. Amy introduces the Doctor to Rory, her (sort of) fiancé. Amy tries to tell Rory that the Doctor has a time machine, hence the big blue box on fire outside. Rory sort of laughs at this idea, until Amy mentions the giant snake, at which point he keeps quiet. The Doctor tells them that he shouldn't be long, only another six hours. Suddenly, Rory's phone rings and he answers and hears a man's voice - someone named Dr. Hillary. He asks Dr. Hillary what was going on as he seemed to sound quite distraught. Dr. Hillary tells him that there is a giant snake slithering through the hospital, and tells Rory to stay away from there. All hospital personell not in the hospital must keep away. There is a loud scream and a monstrous hissing sound before the phone is cut off. The Doctor hears the scream and asks Rory what was going on. Rory tells him that another giant snake is attacking people in the hospital. The Doctor says that that shouldn't happen as only one Terodine comes to a planet - and only one. He says that he needs to get to the hospital and says that he needs more of the white spirit. Amy says there is some more bottles but she's going to. Both the Doctor and Rory protest but she doesn't take no for an answer and hands Rory one bottle, as he is coming too. The Doctor, quite frustrated, gives in and they make their way to the hospital. They take Rory's car and when they are almost halfway to their destination, another Terodine appears and begins biting at the car roof. The Doctor throws more spirit at the Terodine and it is also killed. The Doctor finds it even more ditressing now as there could have been either 3 or 300 Terodines for all he knows - as he has never seen more than one Terodine before other than in their home planet. Rory asks what might have caused more to come here. The Doctor replies that maybe it's a nest or something went wrong with their transportation - which the Doctor explains would be impossible as Terodines are adaptable to any environment, even space. Amy theorises maybe something on Earth attracted them here - other than food. The Doctor thinks that may be the case, but what exactly would bring them here? He begins sees an old radio in the back seat and begins tinkering with it and using his sonic screwdriver on it. He finally finishes what he is doing, to which point the screwdriver explodes in his hand - greatly angering the Doctor. Amy asks what he did to the radio and the Doctor replies by stating it is a translator for the Terodines, and he is going to ask them why they are all here, as Terodines understand any language but they cannot speak any themselves. They finally make it to the hospital where Dr. Hillary and another female doctor, Dr. Trenchard are outisde waiting for the police or anyone to help. Dr. Hillary tells Rory that he specifically told him to keep away but Rory tells him that his friend, the Doctor knows how to deal with it. Dr. Trenchard scoffs this when she sees he carries no gun or any sort of weapon. The Doctor, quite angrily, replies that he doesn't need a gun. The Doctor, Amy and Rory make their way inside the deserted hospital and see the Terodine, finishing one last victim and notices the three of them. It slowly makes its way to kill them but the Doctor tells it to wait and wants to ask it something, saying it has a translator. The Terodine seems curious and hisses slightly, which the radio replies in an electronic voice as 'Really?'. The Doctor asks the Terodine why there are so many of them on the one planet. The Terodine replies by stating that they sought refuge here because of something. Something they heard. The Doctor asks what they heard was, but the Terodine cannot bring itself to because it finds the memory 'too painful'. The Doctor asks the Terodine how many of them are here. The giant snake replies stating only three came here - the rest fled the planet across the Universe, getting as far away as they could from what they heard. The Doctor, regretfully states that the snake's brethern died after attacking the humans. Rather than become violent or angry, the Terodine understands completely, as the Terodines are known to attack all other lifeforms and says that it will leave this planet. The snake then makes its way out of the hospital and the terrified humans see it jump and shoot out into the sky, disappearing into space. The three of them return to the TARDIS and the Doctor says that it should be repaired now as it is the right way up now. Amy tells the Doctor goodbye but he says that he could always come with her. Amy asks why, and the Doctor just says that 'there is something special about you'. This is responded to with a worried look from Rory, but the Doctor and Amy don't notice it. Amy happily goes in and the TARDIS disappears. Rory is left alone, looking hurt. Suddenly, the TARDIS reappears and opens with Amy grabbing him by the collar and throwing him in the TARDIS, saying 'Come here!' The TARDIS then flies off again. Cast * The Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill * Dr. Hillary - Gorden Kaye * Dr. Trenchard - Nina Wadia * Translator Voice - Nicholas Briggs Behind the scenes * This is the first episode to feature both Amy and Rory as companions. * This the first episode of the series after Martha's departure. * The Terodines look similar to the Basilisk from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. * The Terodines are shown to roar and scream, something real snakes have no ability to do. * The Terodines' ability to travel through space and be omnilingual is greatly similar to the Ha'ahl, who also featured in the previous series' first episode, Red Scar. See Also * Terodine * Amy Pond * Rory Williams * Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor